Peoples of Goshen
Goshenites In the hostile world of Goshen, the inhabitants, in the form of Goshenites, have returned to swords and spears and the simple tools of their ancient ancestors to eke out a harsh existence on its 2 continents after a massive cataclysmic event, commonly known as The Breaking, destroyed their world and nearly annihilated all life. Goshenites of Rogas The north of the two continents is home to the Gawei and the Levytans, including their Tributaries; the Lommal, Dulmal, Collsi, Timut, Qwari, Merro, Huargens, Zets, and the Poghess. As well as the Hunute, Abimelech, Zuvak, Grey-tribes, Kalani, and Basli. The Gawei lie on an island off the east coast, founded in blood and battle, they built an empire controlling many of the islands of the Dawn Sea. The Levytans are a trading people on the east of Rogas, their capital city on an island in the center of the Levyt River, they are the wealthiest of the Goshenites. The war tribe of the Abimelech, and the mountains named after them, divide Rogas into East and West. Between the Levytans and the Abimelech are the white-eyed Hunute in the Black Fog choked Hunute forests. From the Abimelech mountains flow the Eztu rivers that form the Eztu lake, home to the Zuvak, Goshenites adapted to life underwater. In the Kalan Valley between the Abimelech Mountains and the Southern Tainted Greys mountain chain, are the farmers the Kalani. Past the peaks of Tainted Greys, are the Tribes of the Grey-lands, hemmed in on the by the four legged Basli. Tributary members of Levyt In the plainlands to the East of the Levyt River are the tribal peoples of the Lommal, a mixture of the Pre-City Levytans and the Blackfog-worshipping Dulmal to their north. Hidden away in the Earthforts to the West of Levyt are the former slavepeoples, the Collsi. Further North and East are the Timut, hunting their waterborn Beasts in the icy waters around Belar. A ways away from mouth of the Levyt is then island of Oto, inhabited by the Qwari. To the east of Huargens Island sits the Volcano island Elfall, the Merro make home in its underwater caverns. On an island, named for them, in the western Midday Channel are the Huargens. Living in the Forests of Kauni, live the Kauni-training people, the Zets. To the north of Kauni are the islands of Insol and Trovo, where the once-exiled the Poghess, a collective of Reptilians, the Poghi and the Poghei, now reside. Goshenites of Pan The southern continent is divided among the Anin, Ades, Ran-nu, Yava, Navo, Vitat, and the Hese. On the island of Hese off the east coast of Pan are the Hesen, zealous crusaders determined to convert the rest of Goshen. On a peninsula cut off from the rest of Pan’s mainland by the Eastern Daly Mountains are the Ran-nu people, herders of the Doharn, they have recently been conquered by the Gawei. The Navo, the greatest builders of the Goshenites, make their home in a desert inside the Eastern Daly Mountains. They protect their sacred Niya Falls from inside the Silt Castle. And hidden away behind the Deadlands and the Southern Daly Mountains live the homunculus Yava in the Yava Forest. Down the center of Pan runs the Vitat Canyon, housing the Vitat who develop many interesting machines to help them with the heavier gravity outside the canyon. The Western Daly Mountains separate the war clans of the Anin from their peaceful farming neighbors, the Ades.